Talk:Black Cats
Survivors Does anyone know how many survivors you can rescue? Super Mario 126 00:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to replay; I think it is 5, but I can't be sure... BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 00:21, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::I got six last time I played. At the point where Locke goes from one of the middle turrets to the front turret close to the end of the level, all the bunks appeared to be full. 01:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Played the level 5 times now.. I can't rescue more then 4! I saved 3 when in right turret, and 1 in left turret (once I saved the 4th one, I shot all the PT boats, but no more sailors who needed to be rescued...) you sure about them 6? - (a question from JP) :: . :: I'm not good at editing so I'll let someone else do it. The section under trivia about Locke is wrong. You do not play a Marine in Black Cats. You are a Sailor named Petty Officer Locke. I don't know the exact rank of PO that Locke is (there are 3, Third class, Second class and First class) but it is defintly not a Marine rank. The Pvt Locke you see is someone else, Locke is a very common name. Multiplayer Wouldn't it be awesome if there was a multiplayer of this? A plane with 4 gunners and a pilot and the jap team trying to shoot them down with mgs or AA. Or even in the jap version of a Catalina. General Geers 09:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sum of all Zeroes This has to be the hardest trophy of all to get. I just can't do it... no matter how hard I try all I can get is like 21 Zeroes which is less than half of the 45 I need. It pisses me off, because this is the only trophy I can't get and its keeping me from getting the Platinum one for having unlocked all of them. 19:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree with you. Trivia "Although VERY rare you can rescue seven sailors, when this happens Landry will not say a thing when Booth asks how many you rescued." - I think that this trivia is wrong, as it's pretty common to rescue sailors. Correct me if i am wrong. 15:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I was able to on my first try. Jedizora 02:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Those IJN boats is equipped torpedos,why the didn't launch it?SgtRL-3 (talk) 12:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) One Bad Gato Does anyone else notice the little trivia on the page that says "The Achievement 'One Bad Gato' might be a reference to Gato Class Submarines..."? It would seem, to me, that it would make more sense if the achievement was referencing the spanish word for Cat, Gato, instead of the submarines. Jus' Sayin'. 19:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh just thought id say that the Catalina WAS in the battle of midway